Time For The Past
by Yellow of the Leaf
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Sakura and Naruto have been unexplainably sent to the past, when Kushina and Minato were still genin. They have no idea how they got there or why they are there. Will they ever find a way to get back? Some NaruSaku and MinaKushi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm writing a new story for all you Narutards out there! I'm one of my friends wanted to write some of this with me so say "Hello" to my one of my best friends, Mari!**

**Mari: Hey guy!**

**Yellow: So, Mari. We have a thing in these type of fanfictions, where we replace your name with a color. **

**Mari: Oh. Well, how about Red?**

**Yellow: There we go! You are now officially Red! **

**(Yellow takes out a gigantic stack of contracts)**

**Yellow: Now I just need you to sign five hundred of these contract and your ready to go!**

**Red: What?!**

**Yellow: I'm just joking Red! *pushes over pile* Oh crap. Now I have to pick that all up.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Red: We don't own Naruto! If you try to sue us then you'll be seeing my fist!**

**Yellow: Pretty good for a first try... But, less rough next time.**

**Red: Okay.**

**FYI: This takes place between when Tsunade became hokage and when Sasuke left.**

* * *

**Normal Mission...Gone Wrong!**

**Red:**

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto called. He ran towards the pink haired ninja who was walking around in a flower field.

"What do you want, Naruto?" She was using the usual medium, hostile tone.

"Uh..." Naruto stopped in front of her. "Well, Granny...wants us to go to her office."

"WHAT?!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's collar and shuck him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?" Sakura threw Naruto aside and ran towards the hokage's office. "SHE'LL KILL US IF WE'RE LATE!"

Naruto sighed, and got up. "Sakura! Wait for me!" Naruto ran after her.

"YOU TWO ARE LATE!" Tsunade yelled. The hokage's desk was smashed into two halves. Shizune looked as if she were paralyzed with terror at Tsunade's increasing temper.

"Please, my lady. Hold your temper." Shizune tried to calm her.

"Sumimasen." Sakura apologized to the angered hokage. "Naruto was being really slow. I promise it won't happen again."

"Say what?!" Naruto yelled at Sakura.

Tsunade suddenly calmed down. "I have a mission for you two so listen." She pulled a scroll from her cloak. "I need you two to deliver this message to the Hidden Sand Village. It has important information, about Orochimaru in it so you need to guard it, good." She handed the scroll to Sakura.

"You can trust us Granny!" Naruto ensured.

"Is Sasuke coming, Lady Tsunade?' Sakura asked.

Tsunade gave her a look. "No. Kakashi took him out for some training."

"Oh," Sakura looked disappointed.

"Let's go Sakura!" Naruto ran out the door.

"Hey! Naruto!" Sakura ran after the hyperactive maniac.

"Thank you for transferring this information to us." Temari said. "We'll bring this to our Kazekage."

"Farewell, now!" Sakura and Naruto started to travel back to the Leaf Village.

**Yellow:**

Sakura and Naruto made a stop in the forest. They both sat on opposite sides of a huge oak tree. Naruto slowly scooted closer to Sakura, until he was about a few inches away.

"What do you want, Naruto?" That was the first time she had talked to him since the beginning of the mission.

"Well..." Naruto started. "I..."

Suddenly a kunai was thrown between the two and they both jumped to opposite sides.

"Two little kids." A voice chuckled. "Too easy."

"Who's there?!" Naruto yelled. "Come out!"

A tall man jumped out from the trees. He wore normal jonin clothes and wore a scratched Rain ninja headband. "My name is hardly worth mentioning. But you two can be my next victums." He pulled out a shuriken and threw it at the two genin. "Now, die!"

Naruto pulled out a kunai and charged at the Rain ninja. Suddenly, the Rain ninja disappeared. "What?" Naruto looked around. He heard a foot step. Then he felt something sharp slice across his right shoulder he dropped his kunai. He turned around and no one was there.

"He made himself invisible, Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto held his bleeding shoulder. "Damn it." He heard another foot step and he turned around again.

"Wrong way." He heard the Rain ninja. He felt a kunai cut into his back, then he felt the Rain ninja kick him into an oak tree. He yelled in pain. Blood trickled his face as he fell onto the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura ran towards Naruto. Naruto got up. "Are you okay?" Sakura had her worried face on. She didn't know why. The only person she wore that face on for was Sasuke.

"I'm fine." He grunted.

"I'm tired of toying with you." They heard the Rain ninja say. "Prepare yourselves!" A huge gust of wind came in. For a moment, Naruto could see the attack. It was yellowish chakra and it was head towards them at tremendous speed.

"Sakura! Watch out!" He knocked Sakura aside and...

**Red:**

"You really out did yourself this time didn't you?" Another ninja smirked

The Rain ninja kicked Naruto onto his back. Crimson blood leaked from his wounds. Sakura was seemingly unharmed. They were both unconscious.

"Even though the girl might make it, the boy will definitely die." The Rain ninja kicked Naruto into another tree. "Let's go." The two ninja retreated into the leaves.

A red haired girl raced through the trees. She had a Leaf ninja headband around her head and wore her usually ninja attire on. "I definitely won't lose another bet with Minato if I have to run around the forest twenty times! Damn it, Minato! I'm gonna win next time! Believe it!" She suddenly smelled blood. "What's that?" She looked down and suddenly froze. "What...happened...here?"

* * *

**So how was that? If you like this type of chapter then please review!**

**Red: Well how was I?**

**Yellow: You were pretty good!**

**Red: Ya!**

**Yellow: Well this is Yellow in a flash! And, Red! See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! We're back! And, with another chapter of...**

**Red: Time for the Past!**

**Yellow: So before we start we just...**

**Naruto: Hey guys! Wanna see my new sexy jutsu?!**

**Sakura: NARUTO!**

**(Sakura beats up Naruto)**

**Red: What were you going to say?**

**Yellow: Oh ya, that. I just wanted to say thanks for the support!**

**Special thanks go to: **

**XxAshishxX(Review and Follow)**

**dbzgtfan2004(Review and Follow)**

**25BAM50(Review and Follow)**

**BellaPevensie96(Favorite)**

**Julius E. Tobias(Favorite and Follow)**

**Kurama Thunderstorm(Favorite)**

**sitrukpc(Favorite)**

**Jmann23(Follow)**

**ShadowSnake316(Follow)**

**Suzuki-Mika707(Follow)**

**Tony Blu(Favorite and Follow)**

**Bigsummerblowout(Review) **

**Lover of Sweets(Favorite and Follow)**

**Yellow: *Pant*That is the longest list of people I've written so far in fanfiction. Thanks!**

**Red: Ya! Thanks**

**Disclaimer:**

**Red: If you think we own Naruto, then you must have seen Goku and an angry Chichi beating up the Akatsuki and Jiraiya living.**

**Yellow: But, that didn't happen so we don't own Naruto.**

**Red: The End.**

* * *

**The Past is the Present!**

**Red:**

Kushina stared in horror at the ground. Two bodies, at least two years younger then her were lying on the ground. One was a boy, and one was a girl. Kushina jumped down from the huge oak tree. She bent down a long branch and poked the girl. She had pink hair and was wearing a red qipao. She looked like a ninja since she had kunai and stars pocket. around her right leg. Kushina poked the girl again with the stick. "Okay, she's not awake." Kushina dropped the large stick. "Come on, Kushina." She slowly advanced towards the girl. Then something caught her eye. She looked to her right and saw a red Leaf ninja headband. It was just a few inches away from the girl. "Is she from the leaf village?" Kushina picked up the headband. She looked over at the boy. He was bloody and battered. He was also lying on the dirt ground. He was wearing a navy blue Leaf ninja headband. Kushina picked up the large stick again and slowly advanced towards the boy. He was wearing a orange and blue jacket with a white collar, orange pants and also had a kunai and star pocket around his right leg. She poked him. "He's unconscious too." What made her more scared was the fact that the blood was fresh. "This happen today?" She dropped the stick. She turned back to the girl. She was moving. Kushina rush over. She crouched next to the girl. "Hey!" The girl slowly got up.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Me first." Kushina said. "Who are _you_? And, what happened?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno." The girl said.

"And, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. We we're on a mission, then this ninja attack us, and... Where's Naruto?!" Sakura asked urgently. She stood up and looked around. She saw Naruto, lying on the ground. She rushed towards him.

"He's hurt pretty bad." Kushina said. "He might not make it."

"Can you please help him?" Sakura begged.

"We can take him to the village." Kushina said.

Sakura sighed. "Thank you."

**Yellow:**

Kushina and Sakura carried Naruto into the village. Sakura looked up at the hokage's summit. The first, second, third..._Where's the fourth?! _Sakura was shocked. _Am I in the past?! That's impossible! There's no jutsu that can do that though! It's unheard of! Even Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya can't do that! _Sakura turned to Kushina. _So she's from the past too. _Sakura looked around. She saw someone who looked like Lady Tsunade with and guy who looked like Jiraiya.

"Hey, Tsunade!" The guy said. "Wanna get some ramen?"

"Jiraiya, I don't eat ramen." Tsunade said.

"Come on!" Jiraiya said. "We're on the same team!"

"Forget it, perv." Tsunade said. "I need to got the hospital. They want me."

Jiraiya sighed.

_Jiyaiya-sama didn't change._ Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll help him every way we can." A medical ninja said.

"Thank you." Sakura sighed.

**Red:**

"So what's your name?" Sakura asked. They were walking around the village now.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki!" The red haired girl said. "I'm a genin!"

_She's from the same clan as Naruto! _Sakura tried not to show her astonishment. "So, you're from the Uzumaki Clan, correct?"

"Believe it!" Kushina pull her fist on her chest. "You're looking at a proud Uzumaki, right here!" She looked over. There was the Ichiraku Ramen shop. A poster hung from the wooden wall. Kushina's eyes widened with excitement. "Free bowl of ramen?! Awesome!" She grabbed Sakura's had and dragged her into the stand. Kushina climbed onto a stool. "Usual please!"

Sakura sat on a stool next to her. _I guess ramen love runs in the clan._ She smiled.

"Hey!" Kushina called to the back of the stand. "Anyone there?"

A man immerged from the back. "Oh Kushina!" He smiled. "It's you. You've been a on missions so often, I thought you wouldn't show."

"I came back early." Kushina's face pouted. "Minato took out the last ninja before I got the chance."

"Too bad." The man said with sympathy. "I bet some ramen will cheer you up!"

Kushina did cheer up. "You bet!"

The man looked over. "Who's you're new friend Kushina?"

"This is Sakura!" Kushina introduced. "I found her in the woods!"

"You're a leaf ninja?" The man asked her.

"I guess you can tell by my headband." Sakura was about to touch it. "Where's my headband?!"

"Oh." Kushina took the red headband from her pocket. "you dropped it so I held onto it for ya."

"Thanks." Sakura took the head band and tied it onto her head.

"What type of ramen would you like?" The man asked.

"I'm not very hungry." Sakura said, politely. "But, thanks."

Sakura watched as Kushina quickly devours a bowl of ramen. "You're the man, Teuchi!" Kushina jumped off the stool. "See ya later!" She grabbed Sakura and charged off. Kushina stretched and out her hand behind her head. The two were walking down the street. The sun was about to set. "I need to get home." Kushina yawned. "Where do you stay?"

"I live..." Sakura reminded herself that she was in the past now. _I don't have a home in this time period._ "I don't really have a home."

"You can stay with me!" Kushina jumped. "Come on!" Kushina dragged Sakura towards her house.

"This is my home!" Kushina pushed open the door. Sakura looked around the house. It was dark and somewhat cozy. Kushina turned on the lights. Kushina dropped onto her sofa.

"You live by yourself?" Sakura asked.

"Nope!" Kushina got back up. "My parents are on a really long mission so they won't be around for a long time."

She ran into the kitchen and opened a cabinet...filled...with...ramen. Sakura's eyes widen. _She's like a girl version of Naruto!_ "Uh, Kushina..."

"Ya?" Kushina turned around with an arm full of ramen.

"Do you...always eat ramen?" Sakura asked.

"Ya bet!" Kushina smiled. She placed the instant cook ramen on the table and boiled some water.

"That was good!" Kushina leaned back in her chair.

Sakura stared at the table. She looked bewildered. Se dropped her chopsticks on the table. _20 cups of ramen...20!_ "Kushina..."

"Ya?" Kushina turned to Sakura.

"Do you always eat this much ramen?"

"No." Kushina said. "But, since my parents aren't here, I can eat as much as I want!" Kushina stood up. "Let's go to sleep." She yawned. "Follow me."

**Yellow:**

Sakura couldn't sleep. She turned over and saw Kushina silently snoring. Sakura smiled. She turned over again and looked out the window. Dark clouds covered the beautiful moon. Sakura was scared. Deep down she was fearful. For Naruto. She really didn't understand why. She never really liked him. He was stubborn and extremely annoying. But, deep down, she really did care for him. Sakura stared at the cloud covered moon. _He'll be fine._ Sakura repeated in her mind. She kept reciting the phrase until she fell asleep.

* * *

**So how was that? Please review!**

**Red: That was fun.**

**Yellow: You got to type so much of it!**

**Red: Too bad, little kid!**

**Yellow: I'm a week older then you dweeb!**

**Red: What did you just called me?!**

**Yellow: You heard, lunatic!**

**Red: You're asking for it!**

**(Fight)**

**Yellow: Well this is Yellow in a flash! (Ow! Quit it Teme!) See ya next chapter!**

**Red: Ya! (Hey, Dobe! Stop biting!) See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! We're back! YAAAAAAAAAAA! So me and this Teme are going to type another chapter!**

**Red: I'm not a Teme, Dobe!**

**Yellow: Wait, let's just forget our fight last chapter and focus on this chapter.**

**Red: Fine, by me.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Fox Master**

**The Great Unknown89**

**Thomas1989**

**Twisted Pxl**

**narutouchihasenju4185**

**Alurin**

**BrokenCheshireCat**

**Kidagirl8**

**Kovuash NarSaku1995 **

**RCPMione**

* * *

**This is a HUGE Disaster!**

**Yellow:**

Naruto's head hurt. He opened his eyes. As the fogginess in his eyes cleared up, he first saw a pink haired girl. Her eyes were clouded with relief and happiness. It was Sakura.

"You're awake!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ya." Naruto sat open. "What happened?"

"Remember? We we're attacked by that Rain ninja." Sakura explained. "And something weird happened. I'll tell you later. But, how are you feeling?"

"I actually feel fine." Naruto said. Too be honest, he was actually feeling great, besides the slight pounding in his head, he could move everything, his eyes worked fine.

Sakura let out a sigh. "Good."

"We'll, I guess since I'm okay, can I get out of this place?" Naruto complained. "I hate hospitals!"

Sakura was amused. He was definitely okay if he's complaining about the hospital. "Okay. I have a new friend I want you to meet."

"Awesome!" Naruto jumped out of bed, put on his jacket and pushed open the door. Sakura smiled and followed after him.

A red haired girl was sitting on a chair next to the door. Naruto turned to her. "Who are you?"

Sakura stepped out the door. "Hey Kushina!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Sakura. "Is she your friend?"

"Ya."

"So you're Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"Believe it!" Naruto grinned.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki!" Kushina jumped out of the chair.

"Wait, but...I'm..." Sakura covered Naruto's mouth and started dragging him away.

"Wait a second Kushina." Sakura smiled. "I need to talk to him." Sakura dragged Naruto down the hall, well away from anyone's hearing length.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. "I thought I was alone!"

"Look out the window." Sakura said. Naruto did that. "Now look at the Hokage faces."

Naruto looked at the rock wall. "What's different? The first, second, the old man..." Naruto froze. "Where's the fourth guy?!" Naruto demanded.

"That's my point." Sakura said. "We aren't in our time, Naruto. I have reason to believe we're in the past."

"Wha?" Naruto seemed confused. "But, how is that possible?"

"I don't know." Sakura admitted. "But we just have to play along with this until we get some answers." Kushina was standing.

"Okay." Naruto agreed.

Sakura and Naruto headed back to where Kushina was standing. "We're back!"

"What were you two talking about?" Kushina asked them.

"Oh." Sakura moved her hand in a fanning motion, denying the question. "Nothing! I was just talking to him!"

"O...kay." Kushina gave them a look. "So...you want to eat?"

"I'm starving!" Naruto declared.

"Follow me!" Kushina ran down the halls. Naruto and Sakura followed.

**Red:**

"Oi!" Kushina called to the back of the stand. "Teuchi! Ya there?!"

"Kushina!" Teuchi emerged from behind the stand. "You're back!"

"Ya! And, I brought another friend!" Kushina pointed at Naruto. "He's Naruto!"

"Hey!" Naruto jumped onto a chair.

"So what type of ramen do you want, Naruto?" Teuchi asked.

"The..." Naruto cut himself off. _He doesn't know me so I can't asked for the usual._

"Do you want to try my usual?" Kushina asked.

"Sure!" Naruto agreed. "You gonna eat, Sakura?"

"No." Sakura answered. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay." Teuchi when to the back and a few minutes later, he came out with two bowls of ramen. "Eat up!"

Naruto and Kushina slurped their ramen noodles quickly. They wiped their mouths. "You're the man, Teuchi!" They said at the same time, handing the eaten clean bowls of ramen back. They looked at each other and smiled.

"You two are alike!" Sakura noticed.

"Really?" Naruto looked at her.

Sakura, Naruto, and Kushina walked along the streets of the village. "So, what do you..." Suddenly, someone from the ANBU appeared in front of them.

"The hokage wants to see you two." The ninja pointed at Sakura and Naruto.

"Wha?" Naruto looked confused,

"Come with me." The ANBU ninja motioned for then to follow.

"We'll go." Sakura said. She turned to Kushina. "We'll meet you at your house, okay?"

"Sure!" Kushina waved goodbye. "See ya!" Sakura and Naruto followed the agent to towards the Hokage Residence.

**Yellow:**

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." A voice said.

"I've brought them, Lord Hokage." The ANBU agent brought the two genin in.

"Good. You can leave now." The man said.

"Yes, my Lord." The agent disappeared.

"So, old man, why do you want us?" Naruto seemed very care free.

Sakura knocked Naruto on the head. Her inner Sakura, clearly visible. "Naruto! He's the hokage! At least show some respect!"

Naruto rubbed his head pouted. He's expression said something, like, _Geez, Sakura. I just called him what I did when he was alive! _

The hokage wasn't offended by what Naruto called him. "So," The hokage started, "The front desk at the hospital said that you were at the hospital."

"Yes." Sakura said.

"You two aren't in my list of ninja." The third continued. "I need an answer from you two."

"We're Leaf ninja!" Naruto told him. Sakura knocked him on the head again. "Ow! Sakura!"

"Can't you just shut up, Naruto?!" Her famous forehead vein showing.

"For some reason, I don't think you're lying."

"Uh..." Sakura's face started to go red. _Damn it, Naruto!_ "Ya...we aren't lying."

"Explain." The hokage seemed interested.

"Well..." Sakura hesitated. "We...aren't from here. This time is the past for us."

"What?" The third looked confused.

_Here it goes. So much for the secret._ "We..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! It's a pretty bad one but, whatever.**

**Red: You typed more!**

**Yellow: Pay back!**

**Red: Argh.**

**Anyway! This is Yellow and Red! See ya next chapter**


End file.
